Problem: There are $7$ horses in the circus. There are $8$ more elephants than horses in the circus. How many elephants are in the circus?
To find how many ${\text{Elephants}}$ are in the circus, we start with how many ${\text{Horses}}$ there are and add ${8}$. $?$ $7$ $8$ Elephants Horses 8 ${7} + {8} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how many ${\text{Elephants}}$ are in the circus. $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${7} + {8} = {15}$ There are ${15}$ elephants.